Something Like Brothers
by HinamatsuriGirl
Summary: Squall is not too thrilled when Seifer returns to Garden, but how will he handle being asked by the blonde-haired boy to start over? Short little fic that I just felt like writing! PLEASE R&R!!


Something Like Brothers  
  
'It was another one of those nights... One of those nights where you don't think it could possibly get much worse. Loads of paperwork to be done...Repairs to be made...Asses to kiss... Found out that the Balamb Super Market no longer carrys that shampoo I like. Hell, I wouldn't be so partial to it, if Rinoa wasn't constantly running her fingers through my hair and telling me how much she loved how it always smelled subtly of honey suckle. Hair care products are the last thing on my mind at the moment. Nearly got mauled by one of those cocky new T-Rexaur brutes, brought in fresh from the wild...Someone had to put them in their place... Speaking of cocky brutes fresh from the wild, Seifer showed up out of the blue today...With a fresh shit list with me at the heading no doubt... But something was odd about him. He seemed different somehow, if that's possible for a guy that hasn't changed since he was five years old... Mellow, from what I could see. Not the same brash, arrogant prick that was going about getting in my way and messing with my priorities all the time... He...just wasn't Seifer....'  
  
Squall turned to face the gaurdrail of the Secret Area in the Training Center, folding arms, garbed with his usual comfortably loose black bomber jacket, over the edge and resting his chin atop them with more tedium then he cared to posess on such a warm Spring evening. He let the gentle blue glow of the Garden lights sink in as he began to slip into a state of thought, shifting his weight onto his other leg idly.  
  
'Even if Seifer has returned....That does not nessessairilly issue a response from me...I mean...He's a thing of the past. He hated me with the same passionate loathal that I harbor for him...'  
  
Squall cringed to use the word 'passionate' in his own mind, in referrence to that man. Passion was something he held with Rinoa...A loving passion. Love...Something that he had craved for so long, and finally had in her arms. Seifer was passionate...No mistake...He held a passion inside him for war so strong, that it utterly leaked from his ears. But it wasn't the same... How could Rinoa have allowed herself to be so enthralled by this egocentric Neanderthal, who just so happened to have a petty wit, and enough hair gel to compinsate for all those pretty-boy models in teen magazines. Squall had made up his mind..Seifer had laced her drink with something that night before introducing her to Cid. It all made since...No wonder her and the headmaster hit it off so well. Squall laughed softly to himself and turned around, propping his elbows on the rail behind him.  
  
But what met the boys eye was not what he had wished to see at all. As if Seifer had heard Squalls thoughts, he was there...standing before him...gazing down through emerald eyes at Squalls vulnerable grin of amusement, which as quickly as it had spread, faded to a look of disgust and surprise.  
  
"Seifer....I didn't hear you come in....."  
  
He gingerly cursed on the inside, being careful not to let any of the displeasentries he regaurded the older, taller man with seep through his indifferent lips. Squall chose to put Seifer in his place...behind him....by acting in the way he had been trained, with much athority. He gazed up into those piercing green eyes with his soft stormy blues.  
  
"...Can I help you with anything...?"  
  
Seifer regaurded him with a rather blank look of very vague amusement, arcing a single brow.  
  
"Yeah, if you can assist me in ripping you another ass-hole up which you can shove your formalities...."  
  
Squall looked a little taken aback by Seifers frankness...but then again he had never been one to do much dandy piddling around when it came to matters of opinion. Seifer on the other hand maintained a cool facade as he folded his arms on the railing and gazed out at the Garden, his lips remaining parted to finish the sentance that he had cut short...probably for the sheer pleasure of milking each insult for what it was worth.  
  
"...Since it seems your other one is already occupied by your head..."  
  
Squall drew in a deep breath, beginning to witness the uprise of old feelings of rage within him at Seifers words. Yet he merely arced a brow and gazed at the older boy, who seemed to not be paying much attention. Perhapse Seifer hadn't changed as much as he had thought.  
  
"...I treasure our little meetings...Which are thankfully few and far between, Almasy..."  
  
Squall flashed a smile, which dripped with sarcasm and a deffinate hint of disdain. Seifer didn't seem to be buying into this little run around, turning to Squall with a frustrated look on his face.  
  
"...Will you knock the crap Leonheart, I didn't come here for your childish little argumentative romps...If that's what you want, then I'll gladly give you a run for your money later....But I came to talk..."  
  
Squall once again looked slightly caught off gaurd...Seifer?...Talk?...This was new....  
  
"Talk...?"  
  
Squall could not help but to be curious about what in the world Seifer thought they had in common to talk about. Seifer simply arced a brow and smirked a little, letting out the start of a laugh.  
  
"..Yeah Squall...what do you think I came here for?....Another chance to scar that pretty little face of yours?.."  
  
Seifer reached out with a gloved hand to trace the tip of his finger down the length of Squall's scar, but Squall would have none of this. Seifer was taunting him, it was obvious...He just wanted a rise out of the commander so he could laugh at it later. Squall batted his hand away and turned back toward the railing, placing his hands firmly against the metal as he gazed tensely out to the distance. But this only amused Seifer further as he took slow, leisurely steps around behind Squall.  
  
"...Perhapse a chance to catch a taste of that fiery lust that's rumored to be between the two of us....eh Leonheart?..."  
  
Seifer placed his firm hands on Squalls sides, his hips pressing firmly against the boys backside as he leaned in over his shoulder to take a nip at his earlobe in retrospect to his words, his tongue barely grazing the silver stud and a mischevious grin spreading over his lips. Squall felt his heart leap into his throat at this sudden unexpected gesture, a slight gasp slipping through his lips as his already tense body went rigid. His torso snapped around, lashing Seifer back a couple steps as he shot the taller boy a venomous stare.  
  
"..Seifer are you insane!?.."  
  
The blonde haired man let out an amused laugh, patting Squall's sides before letting him go and taking his spot on the rail back beside his life- long rival.  
  
"..Take it easy Squall...I was only joking.."  
  
Squall followed him with his gaze skeptically, not finding Seifers joke to be as amusing as he had. He let out a bit of a sigh, readjusting the shoulder of his jacket as he folded his arms on the rail once more. He could still feel Seifers tease at his ear, the evening breeze chilling his slightly dampened lobe, prompting him to dry it in the soft fur around the collar of his jacket. He gradually recollected his composure, speaking in his usual blunt manner.  
  
"There was something you wanted to talk to me about....?"  
  
Seifer leaned back against the rail, folding his arms over his broad chest, head turned to gaze at Squall as he drew in a deep breath.  
  
"Remember when we were little?-"  
  
"-Not particularly..."  
  
Squall cut in quickly. It was obvious that he already did not like the direction this conversation was going. It was always hard for him to think of the past, and how things used to be. Seifers brow rose higher onto his forhead as he gazed at Squall a moment.  
  
"Will you fucking cooperate for a minut so I can talk to you?...Geeze, I thought being with Rinoa would lighten up that attitude of yours, but I guess you just shut her out like you do everyone else..."  
  
Squall shot him another enraged stare, his blue eyes becoming much like a storm at sea.  
  
"What would you know?!...ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!...If you think for one minut you can just BARGE in here and go about ruining my life, then-"  
  
Seifer wasted little time in clapping a hand over Squalls accusing mouth, a mixture of amusement and frustration glistening in his judgemental green hues  
  
"Forget it Leonheart...Just forget what I said..."  
  
Squall took a moment of downtime before he finally cooled off, pushing Seifers hand off his mouth.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
Seifer shook his head a bit, settling back against the rail and drawing in another large breath.  
  
"...You remember when we were kids...at the orphanidge?"  
  
Squall thought a moment. It had been a while before he had actually recalled his past thuroughly, but he still remembered it well.  
  
"Yeah...what about it?"  
  
Seifer shifted a little crossing one ankle over the other, gazing at the wall as he spoke.  
  
"...You were always Matrons favorite..."  
  
Squall arced a brow at this, staring at him a moment as he distributed his weight onto his other leg.  
  
"What are you talking about Seifer, she loved all of us..."  
  
Seifer shrugged slightly, rolling his eyes at the obvious comment.  
  
"Yeah sure she did...but she was always particularly close to you...no matter what the rest of us did, she was always looking after you..."  
  
Squall blinked slightly thinking about what Seifer had said. His brows furrowed a bit, not really understanding how he could say that. Squall never remembered being favored over the others. All he wanted was for his Sis to come back...  
  
"So you're saying that everyone secretly hates my guts...just because Matron payed more attention to me then the rest of them?"  
  
Seifer smirked a little, turning his gaze to the ground as he scuffed at it with the tip of his boot.  
  
"No...Just me..."  
  
Squall stared at Seifer, beginning to understand for the first time in years.  
  
"...All this time...the reason you hated me so much...was because-"  
  
"-I was jealous..."  
  
Seifer glanced over at Squall, the breeze catching the short narrow wisp of blonde hair that hung at his forhead. He drew in another breath and narrowed his gaze, thinking.  
  
"...I used to beat up on Zell, and pick on everyone...because it was the only way I could get any attention from her...and I guess...it just kinda grew on me..."  
  
Squall took a moment to let all of this sink in, not quite sure what to think. On the one hand, here he was...His lifelong rival...Admitting his stewing jealousy. It was fucking priceless. A Kodak moment. But on the other hand...He was furious with Almasy...His only worthy opponant...For going soft. Seifer shrugged a little and continued.  
  
"You know...I...always thought of us as...Well...Brothers. Constantly fighting over Girls...Money...Affection..."  
  
Squall let out the start of a laugh, but it was not one of rimanicing happiness. It was a laugh contrary to Seifer's remark.  
  
"...I don't recall ever jockeying for position in those feilds Almasy..."  
  
Seifer let out a slight 'tch', rolling his eyes and sighing.  
  
"That isn't the point....I always saw you as a younger brother...Everything I had...you took...Maybe not on purpose...but you did.....Everything I fought for...was handed to you on a silver platter...Do you understand now?"  
  
This was a little too much for Squall to digest, growling and running his hands back through his hair, clutching the auburn strands in his fists before letting them go abruptly and allowing them to fall in disarray.  
  
"What's the POINT Seifer, what are you getting at!?"  
  
Seifer hit him on the inner side of the shoulder with his palm, causing Squall to take a step backward.  
  
"Jesus Squall! You're as dim as a 40 watt lightbulb!!....I want to start over! Ok?!...Is that clear enough for you? Or shall I further articulate in dumb-ass terms??"  
  
Squall frowned a little at being referred to as dim, but he regaurded carefully what the other boy was saying.  
  
"You...want to start over..."  
  
"As brothers.."  
  
Seifer added with a bit of a nod...Squall arced a brow in a dumbfounded manner.  
  
"...As...Brothers..."  
  
Seifer nodded slowly as though he were dealing with a mentally unstable person...which may not have been such an outrageous idea.  
  
"..Is there a fricken echo in here or something?...Yes as brothers...Bah, it's getting late Leonheart...Just a simple yes or no will do ya..."  
  
Squall stared at Seifer blankly for a few moments. This had to be a joke...And if it was...He was going to play it through...Perhapse give Almasy as taste of his own medicine...And if not, well...It would be one hell of an interesting turn around. Squall began to nod vaguely..  
  
"Alright Almasy....I'll let you have your bit of fun....."  
  
Seifer smiled a little and nodded, quickly changing subjects as though being hit in the head with a frying pan.  
  
"Cool...So...I'm starved....Let's go get something to eat..."  
  
Seifer began to walk off down the hall toward the Training Center, stretching a little. Squall merely stood there staring at him in an odd manner.  
  
"Seifer...it's...after 12:30 am...."  
  
Seifer glanced back over his shoulder and shrugged a little, motioning for him to come along.  
  
"..Not a problem...I know of a great buffet in Balamb that's open late...Er...Early..."  
  
Squall rolled his eyes a little and followed after him, shoving his hands in his pockets as he finally caught up with the older boy. Silence hung over the two as they walked, until Squall spoke, in a sort of hesitant manner.  
  
"...You aren't....Well...Gay....Are you Almasy...?"  
  
"...Did you just referr to me as a fag...?"  
  
"...Eh well no I-..."  
  
"...-'Cause if you did I'd have to hurt you..."  
  
"...No no...I was just-...."  
  
~End~ 


End file.
